


It Shall Be Worth the Wait

by Steffie



Series: Of Guilt & Necromancy [12]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor had finally discovered a spell that shall transform his Master into a true vampire. But, he must have patience as it wasn't time yet to perform the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shall Be Worth the Wait

Transylvania, home of the Fowl Prince of Darkness: Count Duckula! But, dear boys and ghouls; our story's not about the blood-sucking vampire. Oh, no. It's about his humble and loyal butler that finally discovered how to make his greatest wish become reality...

*Meanwhile inside of Igor's dungeon*

"After all these decades, why didn't I think of this spell before?" Igor grumbled to himself as he read a delicate page from one of his books of dark magic. A dark grin crept on his beak as he read the spell again.

"In order to make the young Master become a true vampire again, I must sacrifice all the centuries I had spent of being evil with the Duckulas and Count Lamian and passed it onto the current Master on the day he would be twenty-five years old. That would be in two years time. It would be a huge sacrifice on my part, but it's for his own good."

As Igor book-marked the page he would need in the future, Vivian popped her head in.  
"Master Igor, the Master asked if you could please 'hurry up' as he would like to go visit England in time for the audition for that peculiar play." Vivian cringed at the thought of what the day would bring for the servants. She already learnt from a couple of adventures what trouble the young Count can get himself into.

While Igor and Vivian braced themselves for their next adventure, Igor didn't seem to mind as much as before as he finally found a way to bring things back the way they were.

As Igor and Vivian hoped the new adventure wouldn't be as bad, I fear I must bid ye farewell.

Good night out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
